poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Pain
Royal Pain is the main antagonist in Sky High. History Prior to meeting the Hundred Acre Crew, Royal Pain was born as Susan Tenney. In her teen years, she attended Sky High. During her time there, however, she was labeled as a sidekick rather than a hero, and was bullied as a result. All this torment eventually pushed her over the edge, and after leaving Sky High, she adopted the supervillain persona of Royal Pain, the nemesis of the Commander and his sidekick, the All-American Boy. One day, she had managed to capture the duo and was preparing to test one her newest invention, the Pacifier, on them. She was interrupted, however, when the superhero Jetstream crashed through the window of the warehouse she was holding them in. After Jetstream helped free the Commander, the latter fought with Royal Pain for the Pacifier. The struggle resulted in the device being broken and backfiring. After the fight, Royal Pain was nowhere to be seen, and was presumed dead by the Commander, Jetstream, and American Boy. Unbeknownst to them, however, she had been turned into an infant by the Pacifier, as her minion Stitches took her in and raised her as his own daughter. Many years later, she returned to Sky High, where she had built the device, and plotted her revenge at the Homecoming dance from the shadows, going by the alias of Gwen Grayson. During her time there, she became the girlfriend of the Commander and Jetstream's son, Will Stronghold. She used her connection with him to break into the Commander and Jetstream's lair, the Secret Sanctum, and steal her old Pacifier. When the night of Homecoming finally came, Gwen revealed her true colors and attacked, using the Pacifier to de-age not only the Commander and Jetstream, but also all the students who were there, save for Lash, Speed, and Penny, all of whom were working for her. Her ultimate plan was to not only destroy the school, but also to raise the meta-human students of Sky High and train them to become supervillains. This plan failed, however, thanks to the intervention of Will, Layla, and their friends, who fought Gwen and her crew and stopped the school from crashing to the ground. After her plans were foiled, Gwen and her fellow teenage meta-humans were expelled from the school by Principal Powers and imprisoned for their crimes. Sometime after what happened at Sky High, Royal Pain escaped from jail. Vowing revenge on Pooh and friends for ruining her plans, she met and joined the Dark Masters, all of whom shared her hatred for the stuffed bear and his friends. Trivia *Royal Pain will become the first female to have ever been recruited by the Dark Masters. * Her modulated voice is provided by Patrick Warbuton, who also voiced characters like Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove ''and Charlie Barkin from ''Kim Possible. Gallery Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Disney Villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:Foiled characters Category:Masked characters Category:Thieves Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Arthur Read's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Patrick Warburton Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Miles Morales’ Adventures Villains